


Kjole pige

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: Dansk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Jeg tror ikke, hvad der skete for mig er normal. De andre tegninger på siden med mig, (stolt vises i vores Madeleine arbejdsplads på piedestal for aktuelle projekter), de aldrig tale eller sladder eller gøre noget, undtagen forblive stationær på den side, hvor det synes kun jeg har frihed til at bevæge sig rundt.





	Kjole pige

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dansk er ikke mit modersmål. Hvis jeg begår fejl, så sig det.

Jeg er ikke alt for sikker på, om det er normalt... hvad der skete med mig, der er.

Som, på trods af, hvad pigen (så meget større end mig), der vandrer rundt (uden for denne side!) i dette rum nogle gange ville tænke, jeg er mere end blot en skitse på et stykke papir.

De andre tegninger på siden med mig, stolt vises i vores Madeline arbejdsplads på piedestal for aktuelle projekter, de aldrig tale eller sladder eller gøre noget bortset fra ophold stationært på den side, hvor det synes kun jeg har frihed til at bevæge sig rundt.

Og så, uden nogen andre omkring, mine nætter og dage er fyldt med kedsomhed, undtagen når Madeline er der.

Jeg ved ikke, om hun kan se mig bevæge sig rundt og forsøge at fange hendes opmærksomhed, eller høre mig ringe til hende. Nogle gange ser hun op overraskende fra hendes arbejde sy op mere tøj og ser febrilsk rundt, og jeg håber, at hun har hørt min stemme, men så hun bare ser urolige tilbage ned på hendes papirer, hun er skitsering flere designs som hvad jeg tror, jeg skulle bare være , eller tilbage ned på hendes syarbejde og fortsætter på i timevis ad gangen. Længe nok til solen til at strække sig over rummet, og hendes nogle gange løfte hendes hoved op kun længe nok til at forlade rummet, nogle gange kommer tilbage med mad, eller at læne sig tilbage og spille på en sort slank boks hun nogle gange holder op til hendes ører og taler højt , næsten som om hun faktisk taler med nogen, der hedder "Alex. "  
Nogle gange er jeg virkelig hader denne Alex person for at kunne tale med hende, hvis de virkelig taler med hinanden. Eller, for bedre sætning, at jeg hader, hvordan hun får Madeline opmærksomhed, når jeg aldrig kan få det samme.

Jeg ville ønske, hun ville tale med mig.

For nu, alt hvad jeg kan gøre, er at se hende, og spekulerer på om hende og hendes liv, og vigtigst, spekulerer på, om hun nogensinde vil se, at jeg er i live og fanget på denne side.

Hvad vil der ske på den dag, hun kommer og arbejder på de designs skitseret på de mennesker omkring mig, hvad med design jeg sport af en hvid og pink tema vinterpåklædning?

Vil hun lægge mærke til, at jeg er I Live?

Og hvad sker der, hvis hun ikke gør?


End file.
